


First Snowfall

by Loboapache



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Drabble, F/F, Hamanda, snow fall, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loboapache/pseuds/Loboapache
Summary: Feel good drabble of two wives enjoying their time together





	First Snowfall

Nestled in a nest of multicolored quilts, couch cushions, and a single large grey tabby cat curled around her feet; Hannah dozed snoring softly, an old romance novel held limply in her hand, to the gentle snapping and popping of the log fire.

  
The cabin retreat had been a gift of sorts from Diana and her wife, Akko. They had been planning a winter vacation for months, small cabin in the far north, no phone or internet service, just them and the first snow of the season. However, there had been an emergency within the Cavendish household that, “Needed my direct intervention. Were it anything else I could go, but alas It is not so.” Hannah remembered watching Akko pout with such intensity that it reminded her of the first year of knowing the now-woman, she had to suppress a giggle at how much the two of them had changed over the nearly two decades. They had grew into their dreams, Akko had lead a relatively successful career as a performer before going onto taking over her mentor’s position in the academy itself. Diana had stepped into her role as the Lady Cavendish, many people say that she is her mother reborn. Yet, somehow, even through the years they were still the same two girls they had been back at the academy, competitive, strong-willed, and most importantly madly in love with each other.  
Diana and Akko had decided that instead of postponing their vacation, or simply canceling it all out right, they would instead invite Hannah and her wife to take their place instead. Amanda had been resistant and scoffed at the idea of leaving behind the comforts of home for a cold and drafty cabin, though it had only take a few whispered words from her wife to cause a sly grin to spread across the red head’s face and for her to accept this gift.

Hannah shifted on the couch, curling further into her blankets before a soft meow teased her from her warm slumber. “Hmm… Can I help you furball?” She sleepy asked as she instinctively reached her hand to the empty seat beside her, her hazel eyes flicking open and lifting her head. The tabby looked up at her in mild annoyance at her movement before standing up and giving a mighty, back arching, stretch. “Oh, someone is having a big stretch after their cat nap aren’t they.” She giggles softly, reaching a hand out and scritching the feline’s chin.  
Her eyes wandered around the living room of the small two story cabin. Despite Amanda’s joking of a cold and drafty cabin, the couple had actually found that this one had been kept in very good condition. The floors were covered in large, warm rugs that allowed even the faintest of hearts to walk through without once growing cold. On the walls hung various pictures of couples who had stayed there throughout it’s life. Hannah had looked over them when they had first arrived, being able to pick out Diana and Akko in a frame by the hallway. She saw a picture that looked like a vaguely young Ms. Croix and Chariot, she had filed that memory away to ask them during the next major reunion of the Nine New Witches.  
Hannah stood stiffly and let out a small, pained groan, as the rose from her warmth nest, dragging several blankets that were still wrapped around her along for the ride. “Terrible thing about the cold furball is that it will eventually affect even those of us who aren’t quite that old.” She stepped forward, momentarily gazing into the burning fire, as she began moving around the first floor of the cabin, searching for her beloved. She smiled to herself as her mind wandered much further away than her feet would take her now, remembering back to the insanity that had been the beginning of Her’s and Amanda’s marriage.

  
She heard a soft squeak come from the stairwell that betrayed someone’s misplaced step, the squeak followed by the low rumble of curses as the American tried to soften her steps. Hannah, shed her blanket cocoon as a small thrill sprung into her mind. She stepped lightly around the center stairwell, following the wall closely attempting to avoid her own noisy floorboards as she circled around behind her wife.

  
She stepped up behind Amanda just as the other woman realized she was being followed, her arms going around her beloved wife’s waist as Amanda turned around. “Jennifer’s… Hands Hann. You sca..” she stopped herself mid sentence as she studied the smug expression on her wife’s face. “You could have made a bit more noise, you know.” Hannah simply widened her mischievous smirk before nuzzling against the neck of her love. “I could, but that’s not nearly as fun. I enjoy scaring you Ms. O’Neil.” Amanda melted into the show of affection and let out a low chuckle. “You never scare me Ms. O’Neil. Just surprised me that you weren’t still asleep and drooling on the couch in front of the first.”

The auburn haired woman huffed quietly, “I do not drool.”

“Oh then what do you call that?” Amanda nodded to a small wet spot where Hannah’s head had laid against her own shoulder, a deviant smile from their past resurfacing as it had so many times in their relationship.

“Obviously Percy thought I needed company and it is in fact His drool.” Hannah countered and nodded to the tabby who was laying on the couch again, in the middle of the former nest.

“Sure, blame the cat. Like he cares.” Amanda laced her arms around her wife before nodding to the window. “I stepped upstairs to get another blanket or six then I noticed….” She let her voice die out as she watched Hannah’s expression change from their usual playful back and forth to an expression of pure amazement.

She gasped, tightening her hold on Amanda and looked over between her and the soft white flakes falling for the first time this season. “Oh.. Oh My Amanda. It’s… By the Old Nine and New it’s so beautiful.”

Amanda chuckled, weaving a hand away from Hannah’s chest to her cheek, kissing her softly. “It is. I’m glad we came here Hann. I love you.”

“And I love you.”


End file.
